Shinso x Reader
by Warrior8902
Summary: This is a part one there will be a second story
1. Childhood

Izuku's pov

Kacchan just knocked down one of my class mates and now I have no Idea what to . I'm qurrkless and I'm going agenst him? I'm toast. As soon as Kacchan says" you'll never beat me ... deku. A flash of speed comes hurdling to them then ice trapes them holding all of there hands and feet. I look over to see a white headed girl it was Y/n!

Y/n POV

I used super speed to stand in front of my best friend Izuku and freez all of there limbs while my pet dragon toothless is running to catch up. Izuku cans see that I'm pissed so he closes his mouth and lets me do the talking. Before I could start talking Bakughoe starts yelling saying" what the hell did you do get me out of her-" I froze his mouth and yell **WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT YOU COULD TALK NOOO WAY IM DOING THE TALKING SO SHAKE YOUR HEADS UF YOU ALL FUCKING UNDER STAND.** At first they didn't do anything bc they were shocked bc I'm always the quiet one, then I changed in to demon mode and my eyes turn white they shake there heads in fear then I undo ever thing, and they leave. They scurry away then I help out Midoriya.

Izuku pov

After y/n-Chan helps me and my other friend up I ask her what her quirk is, bc I've never seen anything like it she told me that she has three quirks which makes my eyes widen in supprise. She starts talking again and says that one of her quirks is called all for one but she has to unlock her quirks by mastering the previous ones. The second one is called mode she can switch to different modes but like the first has to unlock them and each one comes with different powers. And the third one is called ice. After she's done explaining everything she walks me home and my mom thanks her while offering cookies and she takes one and goes home but gives me a kiss on the four head as saying good by. For the next out my mom kept singing Izuku and Y/n sit'n in a tree k- I- s-s-I-n-g first come love then come marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage.

Y/n pov

As I open the door I see my dad throwing a fit about where my locations are to my mom I walk up and hug his leg( as an act I hate my dad) and at first he looks pissed thinking it was Shoto but I give him PuppyDogEyes and he calms down and says there's my little princess and puts me on his shoulder while walking out. I lip help me to my mom but smiles and shakes her head. After he puts me down I run over to my two siblings and jump on them hugging them while crying.

**5 YEARS LATER**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Begining

Y/n pov

My last day at middle school was horrible people kept on coming up to me for advice to get into U.A. bc I was related to all might well all of the hero's. I gave it to them then when school was over I ran out with my super speed with white snow trailing behind

me. When I got home my dad looked surprised that I was home but ignored it then gave me a smile and said that your in the recommendations. He then handed me a paper and said this is for U.A. while stooping down to my hight and giving me a pen and saying if you wanna go to U.A. they want **you **to sign it if you don't it's not a big deal but I would love up if you would. So I signed it he stood up I gave him the paper and pencil then he patted my head and said that's my girl I rolled my eyes in annoyance ( he didn't see me do it) then I left to take a shower. I striped down and stepped into the shower washing myself and washing my hair then using conditioner after that, I rap a towel around my self dried my hair and comes it got dressed and waited for todoroki to come home. So I made dinner and covered the plated and ate am food in my room.

Endeavours pov

My favorite child y/n todoroki who obeys every thing I want even with out me telling her I had went in her room and found her texting someone she told me who it was it was that Izuku kid I told her that sch starts U.A. next week and left her room.

( an: I hate Endeavour just so you know sorry about making him you favorite but you"ll be out'a there soon (maybe).

One week later

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ua

**One week later**

My brother todoroki had woke me up to get ready so I went to take a shower and put on my uniform then I went down stares and my sister(an: I'm so sorry I forgot her name) said here kiddo and slid me some toast butter and egges. I finished my eggs and had some water then looked at the clock and we were behind the schedule so me and todoroki took our stuff and toast and ran to school while eating it.

We got to U.A. and I seen Midoriya and we walked into 1-a and we seen bakugou he started yelling at Midoriya saying" Deku how the hell did you get in here I understand how demon girl got her but you oh your goi-" I snapped my fingers and bakugou froze.

Midoriya pov

Y/n snapped her fingers and Kacchan froze wow she has gotten stronger, but the other students look at her in horror then she say sorry,sorry I can't kill any one though and waves her hand nervously the undestand and go back to talking. She leads me and her brother to a seat then snaps her finger unfreezing Kacchan. He looks confused and goes back to sit down.

Then the teacher comes in and saw y/n

**To be continued **


	4. Unspeakable

Izuku pov

Mr aziww looked at Y/n then nodded and said every one put these gym uniforms and meet me out side. Then the unspeakable happened

An;I think I'm going to write a second book but

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Shoutout

I just wanted to give a huge shoutout to CharlieFreemanthe Jumpperch and for being my first follower thank you for being so amazing


End file.
